Whiskey lullaby
by kcn
Summary: When two people love each other, the pain of losing the other can sometimes be too much.


Got the idea from this amazing video I saw on youtube. Check it out guys. It's so sad… -sniffle- (I don't remember the exact name right now)

Don't own anything in this fic except the words that I create.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She put him out like the __burnin__' end of a midnight cigarette__She broke his heart he spent his whole life __tryin__' to forget__We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time__But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind__Until the night_

As many times as he showed his love and asked her out, she never even looked at him. She showed how much she hated him everyday. The pain tore away at his soul. He tried to use alcohol to forget. He held out for her. Waited for her, but she didn't love him the way he loved her. It ate at him more every day. He finally couldn't take the pain. Seeing her everyday, knowing she hated him. It was just too much

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger__And finally drank away her memory__Life is short but this time it was bigger__Than the strength he had to get up off his knees__We found him with his face down in the pillow__With a note that said I'll love her till I die__And when we buried him beneath the willow__The angels sang a whiskey lullaby__La __la__la__la__la__la__la__. La __la__la__la__la__la__la_

He scribbled something down on a piece of paper. With a final tear, he plunged a kunai deep in his heart. The pain slowly leaked out of it. Every drop of blood was another tear that he had cried late at night, thinking of her. He was finally rid of the pain and of her memory. He just couldn't handle it anymore. They found his lifeless body, laying in his bed, clutching a note. They read it. "I'll love her till I die." That was all it said. She knew who it meant. They buried him under a willow tree, he really loved those trees. They heard faint singing. It was a melody full of sorrow.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself__For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath__She finally drank her pain away a little at a time__But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind__Until the night_

Deep down, she knew it was her fault. She hid her love for him all this time. Alcohol made the pain worse. It made his memory hit her harder then ever. He kept coming to her. His smiling face, the way he tried to hide how hurt he was when she turned him down. And she had known the whole time how much it affected him. She was too scared, and now it was too late. His smiling face, his happiness, even when deep down he was sad. She couldn't take it anymore.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger__And finally drank away his memory__Life is short but this time it was bigger__Than the strength she had to get up off her knees__We found her with her face down in the pillow__Clinging to his picture for dear life__We laid her next to him beneath the willow__While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby__La __la__la__la__la__la__la__. La __la__la__la__la__la__la__. La __la__la__la__la__la__la__. La __la__la__la__la__la__la_

She plunged the kunai down. Her last tear; and the pain washed away. All the times she had to force herself out of bed to face another day without him were gone with that one action. They saw her lying down, with his picture held to her chest. She tried to keep him in her heart. It had been too much to bear. The pain was gone, and they knew she would reunite with him again. They knew it would be her wish to be with him in her death. They put her next to him, so they could be remembered together. They swore they heard the same bittersweet melody floating through the trees. A song written just for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gosh, why can't I find a happy song to use in my songfics?! Well, whatever. It ends happy-ish?! No? Well OK. You get what you get.


End file.
